lostpediafandomcom_de-20200215-history
Kraftfahrzeuge
Liste der Kraftfahrzeuge, die in Lost vorkommen Die Kraftfahrzeuge sind nach ihren jeweiligen Benutzern sortiert. Die Episode, in der das Fahrzeug verwendet wird ist ebenfalls aufgeführt. In diesen Artikel gehört jedes Kraftfahrzeug, das in Lost vorkommt, egal ob Coupe, Limousine, Lastwagen oder Motorrad. Ana-Lucia Charles Widmore Desmond Emeka Helen Jae Lee Jin Kelvin Joe Inman Mr. Paik Ray Mullen Anthony Cooper Christian Shephard Edward Mars Essam Tasir Hurley Je-Guy Kim Johnny Kevin Callis Nadia Rose Sonstige Bernard Claire David Reyes Eko Gabriela Busoni Jack Jimmy Bane Kate Locke Penelope Widmore Sawyer Tom Brennan Ana-Lucia 200px|thumb|right|[[Ana-Lucias und Christian Shephards australischer Mietwagen, ein Ford Taurus, aus ]] 200px|thumb|right|[[Ana-Lucias and Big Mikes Ford Crown Victoria LAPD-Einsatzwagen aus . Auffälig ist der fehlende Aufprallschutz an der vorderen Stoßstange. Die Nummernschilder der anderen Wagen lassen sich, wenn auch schwer, als hawaiianische entziffern.]] Fahrzeuge von Ana-Lucia *'2000–2007 Ford Taurus (Mietwagen)' **Episode: **Nummernschild: WIH-647 (Australien) **Farbe: Grau **Anmerkung: Dies ist eigentlich ein linksseitiger amerikanischer Wagen. Diese Szene wird jedoch spiegelverkehrt ausgestrahlt, um den Eindruck eines rechtsseitigen australischen Fahrzeugs zu erwecken. Der Wagen ist ein Taurus der vierten Generation, Front und Heck des Wagens deuten darauf hin, dass es Baujahr 2004-2007 ist. **Weitere Bilder: Vorderansicht, Vorderansicht mit Nummernschild **Externe Links: LostVirtualTour (auf englisch) *'1992–1997 Ford Crown Victoria (Einsatzwagen)' **Episode: **Nummernschild: 5Q49937 (Nummernschild des LAPD) **Farbe: Schwarz-Weiß. **Anmerkung: Auffallend ist, dass dem Einsatzwagen, wie anderen Polizeiwagen in Lost auch (von den Wagen im Parkaus in dieser Episode bis hin zu dem in ), der Aufprallschutz an der vorderen Soßstange fehlt, der eigentlich typisch für amerikanische Polizeiwagen ist. Unter dem LAPD-Emblem auf der Tür steht die Zahl 41688. **Weitere Bilder: Seitenansicht, Vorderansicht Garage Anthony Cooper 200px|right|thumb|[[Anthony Coopers Mercedes-Benz S-Klasse aus ]] thumb|200px|right|Coopers Taxi aus . Helens Camry fährt links aus dem Bild, Lockes Ford Pritschenwagen ist auf der rechten Seite. Anthony Coopers Mercedes Benz steht ebenfalls auf diesem Parkplatz thumb|200px|right|Coopers Jaguar auf der rechten Seite der Einfahrt Fahrzeuge von Anthony Cooper *'1991–1999 Mercedes-Benz S-Klasse W140' **Episode: **Nummernschild: 4TRI019 (Kalifornien) **Farbe: Silber **Anmerkung: Dieser Wagen hat getönte Scheiben und Locke erkennt den Fahrer erst, als die Scheibe vollständig heruntergelassen worden ist. **Weitere Bilder: Nahaufnahme, Beim Begräbnis, Vor dem Flightline Motel *'2002 Ford Crown Victoria (Taxi)' **Episode: **Nummernschild: unbekannt (Kalifornien) **Farbe: Gelb **Hintergrund: 2002 führte Ford ein Version des Crown Victoria mit einem um 6 Zoll erweiterten Radstand ein. Diese Sonderausführung steht nur kommerziellen Fahrzeugflotten (wie z.B. Taxiunternehmen) zur Verfügung. **Weitere Bilder: Nummernschild (undeutlich) *'2002–heute Jaguar XJ' **Episode: **Nummernschild: unbekannt **Farbe: Dunkelblau **Anmerkung: Bernard 200px|right|thumb|[[Bernards BMW E32 aus der 7er Reihe (rechts) parkt vor Roses Chevrolet Cavalier (links) ( )]] Fahrzeuge von Bernard *'1987-1994 BMW E32 (7er-Reihe)' **Episod: **Nummernschild: (New York) **Farbe: Dunkelrot **Anmerkung: **Weitere Bilder: Bild vom Drehort (O'Toole's Irish Pub) **Externe Links: O'Toole's Irish Pub Lost Drehgallerie *'Land Rover SWB (3er-Reihe)' **Episode: **Nummernschild: MRL-724 (Australien) **Farbe: Verblichenes Grün **Anmerkung: Bernard wird von Rose und Isaac dabei beobachtet, wie er sich niederbeugt, um mit einem kleinen Mädchen zu sprechen. Der Wagen neben ihm ist sein Land Rover, sondern ein seltener Jeep Wrangler mit langer Ladefläche, der vermutlich Isaac gehört und der fälschlicherweise als linkseitiges U.S.-Fahrzeug gezeigt wird. (siehe Bild) **More images: Heckansicht, Innenansicht, Außenansicht mit Nummernschild Charles Widmore 200px|thumb|right|[[Charles Widmores Bentley Arnage T aus ]] Fahrzeuge von Charles Widmore *'1998-heute Bentley Arnage T' **Episode: **Nummernschild: **Farbe: Schwarz **Anmerkung: Dieser Bentley ist ein linksseitiges Fahrzeug, obwohl die Folge in Großbritannien spielt. Die Räder sind im klassischen Bentleystil gehalten. Die Zierleiste deutet daraufhin, dass das Fahrzeug ein Arnage T und nicht ein Arnage Red Label, R oder RL ist. Christian Shephard thumb|200px|right|[[Christian Shephard fährt vor das Lynford Hotel, aus ]] Fahrzeuge von Christian Shephard *'2001-heute Mercedes-Benz SL-500 R230' **Episode: **Nummernschild: (Kalifornien) **Farbe:Silber **Anmerkung: **Weitere Bilder: Vorderansicht (Scheinwerfer) Claire s Autounfall in ]] Fahrzeuge von Claire *'Honda Civic (Sechste Generation, 1996-2000)' **Episode: **Nummernschild: (Australien) **Farbe:Schwarz **Hintergrund: Die Szene wurde gespiegelt, um ein rechtsseitiges Fahrzeug darzustellen. David Reyes Fahrzeuge von David Reyes *'Unbekanntes Yamaha Motorrad' **Episode: **Nummernschild: Unbekannt **Farbe: Schwarz **Anmerkung: Scheint eine Yamaha Virago zu sein. Auf dem Treibstofftank sind nur die Buchstaben AMAH zu erkennen, was mit dem Grundsatz der Serie einhergeht, Logos von realen Firmen zu verdecken. (Das Logo von Roses Chevrolet beispielsweise wurde mit rotem Abdeckband überklebt. Bei Lockes Ford hingegen konnte man das Logo kurz erkennen.) Das Motorrad ist dem Kates aus ziemlich ähnlich und könnte dasselbe sein, da die Produzenten schon in mehreren Fällen Fahrzeuge öfter verwendet haben (z.B. Tom Brennans BMW, Der goldene Pontiac) **Weitere Bilder: Kraftstofftank Desmond thumb|200px|right|Desmonds Honda Accord DX (rechts) aus Fahrzeuge von Desmond *'1986-1989 Honda Accord' **Episode: **Nummernschild: (Kalifornien) **Farbe: Kastanienbraun **Anmerkung: Dieses Fahrzeug ist ein Accord der dritten Generation (1986-1989), erkennbar an der schwarzen unlackierten Stoßstange. Edward Mars 200px|right|thumb|[[Edward Mars|Mars fährt mit seinem Crown Victoria durch den Regen]] Fahrzeuge von U.S. Marshal Edward Mars *'2000-2005 Chevrolet Tahoe' **Episode: **Nummernschild: Unbekannt **Farbe: Schwarz *'1992–1997 Ford Crown Victoria' **Episode: **Nummernschild: 32929 (U.S. Regierung) **Farbe: Schwarz oder dunkelblau **Anmerkung: Kate fährt am Ende der Szene mit diesem Wagen davon. **Weitere Bilder: Vorderansicht mit Nummernschild, Seitenansicht Eko 200px|right|thumb|[[Eko fährt zu ein Drogenhandel in ]] 200px|right|thumb|[[Eko trifft bei einem Schwarzmarkthandel für Impfstoffe ein, .]] Fahrzeuge von Eko *'1980–1990 Mercedes-Benz S-Class W126' **Episode: **Nummernschild: **Farbe: Silber (Farbe beschädigt) **Anmerkung: **Weitere Bilder: Heckansicht *'1990 Subaru Legacy Kombi' **Episode: **Nummernschild: **Farbe: Emeka 200px|right|thumb|[[Emeka trifft bei Ekos Kirche ein, um den Impfstoff zu holen ( )]] Fahrzeuge von Emeka *'1989-1992 Ford Ranger' **Episode: **Nummernschild: 8082K oder 8062K **Farbe: **Anmerkung: **Weitere Bilder: Nummernschild. Essam Tasir 200px|right|thumb|[[Essam Tasir und Sayid steigen aus ihrem Ford E-150 Transporter aus ( )]] Fahrzeuge von Essam Tasir *'1992-heute Ford E-150 Kleintransporter' **Episode: **Nummernschild: ALK-125 (Australien) **Farbe: Weiß **Anmerkung: Dies ist eigentlich ein linksseitiger amerikanischer Wagen. Diese Szene wird jedoch spiegelverkehrt ausgestrahlt, um den Eindruck eines rechtsseitigen australischen Fahrzeugs zu erwecken (siehe auch Externe Links). Das Nummernschild, das zu erkennen ist, muss daher spiegelverkehrt am Fahrzeug angebracht worden sein. **Externe Links: LostVirtualTour (auf Englisch) Gabriela Busoni 200px|right|thumb|[[Gabriela Busoni findet Jack in . Bild im Bild: Antenne]] Fahrzeuge von Gabriela Busoni *'2000–heute Toyota Corolla' **Episode: **Nummernschild: Unbekannt (wahrscheinlich Kalifornien) **Farbe: Unbekannte dunkle Farbe **Anmerkungen: **Weitere Bilder: Weitere Vergleichsbilder zur Fahrzeugidentifizierung, Sichtbare Antenne Helen 200px|right|thumb|[[Helen fährt absichtlich auf Lockes VW-Käfer auf ( ). Dieses Fahrzeug kommt auch in vor.]] Fahrzeuge von Helen *'1987-1990 Toyota Camry' **Episoden: , **Nummernschild: 3NDF495 (Kalifornien) **Farbe: Silber oder hellblau **Anmerkung: Locke fährt diesen Wagen in der Begräbnisszene am Anfang von . Helen fährt mit dem Wagen davon, nachdem sie Lockes Heiratsantrag am Flightline Motel abgelehnt hat. **Weitere Bilder: Verriegelt (Begräbnis), Verriegelt (Flightline Motel) Hurley right|200px|thumb|[[Hurleyfährt einen Hummer nachdem er im Lotto gewonnen hat, ]] right|200px|thumb|[[Hurley bleibt in mit seinem Range Rover auf dem Weg zum Flughafen Sydney liegen.]] right|200px|thumb|[[Hurley auf einem Auto, das sehr wahrscheinlich ihm gehört, ]] in ]] Fahrzeuge von Hurley *'2003–heute Hummer H2' **Episode: **Nummernschild: (Kalifornien) **Farbe: Gelb *'2002-heute Land Rover Range Rover (Mietwagen)' **Episode: **Nummernschild: TX 327 (Australien) **Farbe: Dunkelblau **Anmerkung: Dieser Land Rover ist eigentlich ein linksseitiger amerikanischer Wagen. Die Szene wird jedoch spiegelverkehrt ausgestrahlt, um den Eindruck eines rechtsseitigen australischen Fahrzeugs zu erwecken. Das Nummernschild bestehend aus zwei Buchstaben und drei Ziffern und entspricht dem tasmanischen Format. **Externe Links: LostVirtualTour - Nummernschild und Anmerkungen zur Spiegelung der Szene (englisch); Lost-Media - hinteres Nummernschild. *'1993-1997 Nissan Altima' **Episode: **Nummernschild: unbekannt **Farbe: Grau **Anmerkung: Die Möglichkeit, dass dieser Wagen Hurley gehört wird dadurch angedeutet, dass dieser auf der Motorhaube des Fahrzeugs sitzt. In späteren Szenen sieht man Hurley jedoch nur noch als Beifahrer in Johnnys Kleinlaster, es ist also nicht ganz klar ob dieser Altima ihm gehört. *'Military Mercedes-Benz G-Klasse' **Episode: **Anmerkung: Dieser Wagen ist durch das Fenster hinter Hurley zu erkennen, als er Sam Toomey im Outback aufsucht. **Externe Links: Lost-Media *'1970-1981 Chevrolet Camaro' **Episode: **Nummernschild: 429 PCE (gelb-auf-blau Kalifornien) **Farbe: Zweifarbig - rot und weiß **Anmerkung: **Weitere Bilder: Nummernschild *'DHARMA Kleintransporter' :*Episode: :*Volkswagen Kombi (Camper) Kleinbus Typ 2 T2 :*Nummernschild: unbekannt :*Farbe: Zweifarbig - blau und weiß Jack thumb|200px|right|[[Jack parkt seinen 3er BMW E46 (links) bei einem Stadion in der Nähe von Los Angeles, ]] Fahrzeuge von Jack * 2002-2006 BMW 3er-Reihe E46 sedan **Episoden: , , **Nummernschild: unbekannt (wahrscheinlich Kalifornien) **Farbe: Dunkelblau **Anmerkung: Dies ist die viertürige Sedanausgabe des E46. Der Winkel, in dem Tür sich öffnet und das orangefarbene vordere Blinklicht (das bei einem Zweitürer weiß wäre) weisen eindeutig darauf hin. E46 BMWs wurden zwischen 1998 und 2006 hergestellt, die Form des Vorderblinkers deutet daraufhin, das dieses Fahrzeug eine neuere Version des E46, wahrscheinlich ein 325i, ist, der von 2002-2006 hergestellt wurde. **Weitere Bidler: Front- und Heckansicht, Frontansicht (mit Scheinwerfern an), Aus "Die zwei Städte" Jae Lee thumb|200px|right|Der Porsche Boxster des Hotelerben [[Jae Lee aus ]] Fahrzeuge von Jae Lee *'1996–2004 Porsche Boxster 986' **Episode: **Nummernschild: 3490 (Südkorea) **Farbe: Silber **Anmerkung: Jin parkt dieses Fahrzeug für Jae Lee, als dieser am Hotel ankommt, um Sun zu treffen. Je-Guy Kim 200px|thumb|right|[[Dr. Je-Guy Kim|Dr. Kims Mercedes-Benz S-Klasse aus ]] Fahrzeuge von Dr. Je-Guy Kim *'2000–2005 Mercedes-Benz S-Klasse W220' **Episode: **Nummernschild: (Südkorea) **Farbe: Silber **Anmerkung: Dr. Kim fährt diesen Wagen, als er Sun sieht, wie sie mit ihrem Hund Bpo Bpo spazieren geht. Jimmy Bane 200px|right|thumb|[[Jimmy Bane und sein Partner vor seinem BMW bei Coopers Begräbnis.]] Fahrzeuge von Jimmy Bane *'1988–1995 BMW E34 (5er-Reihe)' **Episode: **Nummernschild: Unbekannt (wahrscheinlich Kalifornien) **Farbe: Schwarz **Anmerkung: Jin 200px|right|thumb|[[Jin und Mr Paiks Auftragskiller in ]] Fahrzeuge von Jin *'2000–2005 Mercedes-Benz S-Klasse W220' **Episode: **Nummernschild: (Südkorea) **Farbe: Schwarz **Anmerkung: Das gleiche Fahrzeug wird verwendet als Jin seinen Vater besucht. Daher ist es sehr wahrscheinlich, dass es Jins Wagen ist und nicht der von Mr. Paiks Auftragskiller. **Weitere Bilder: Jin besucht seinen vater stürzt auf Jins BMW und wird tödlich verletzt, ]] *'1989-1996 BMW E34 5er-Reihe' **Episode: **Nummernschild: (Südkorea) **Farbe: Grau **Anmerkung: Dies ist der Wagen, mit dem Jin Lee chauffiert und auf welchen dieser später stürzt. Die Fahrzeuge, die für den Dreh verwendet wurden (eins für vor und eins für nach dem Unfall) sind wahrscheinlich die gleichen, die für Tom Brennans BMW in benutzt wurden, da die Schäden am Wagen in beiden Szenen gleich sind. **Externe Links: ***LostVirtualTour (englisch) - Foto beider Fahrzeuge (vor und nach dem Unfall). Johnny 200px|right|thumb|[[Johnny and Hurley pull into the gas station convenience store in ]] Automobiles used by Johnny *'1975–1991 Ford Club Wagon' **Episodes: **License plate: 1E49984 (California) **Color: Blue stripe, faded paint. **Background: possibly Econoline. Note rear passenger bubble window. **More images: driver's side door, bubble window Kate 200px|right|thumb|[[Kate fährt in einem Pontiac Sunfire Cabriolet zu einem ländlichen Motel in ]] 200px|right|thumb|[[Kates Motorrad in ]] Fahrzeuge von Kate *'1995–2005 Pontiac Sunfire Cabriolet' **Episode: **Nummernschild: 7-C153N (Nebraska) **Farbe: Blau **Anmerkung: Im Kofferraum des Wagens befinden sich weitere Nummernschilder aus Colorado (NUB-153), Minnesota (271-K??), Ohio, Illinois (DKM 265), Idaho, and Michigan. **Weitere Bilder: Kofferraum voller Nummernschilder *'Nicht näher bestimmbares Motorrad' **Episode: **Nummernschild: **Anmerkung: Wahrscheinlich eine japanische Marke, Suzuki oder Honda, aus den 80ern. **Weitere Bilder: Nahaufnahme *'1992–1997 Ford Crown Victoria': :im Edward Mars-Eintrag weiter oben in diesem Artikel *'1996-2003 BMW E34 (5er-Reihe)': :im Tom Brennan-Eintrag weiter unten in diesem Artikel Kelvin Joe Inman 200px|right|thumb|[[Kelvin and Sam Austen prepare to release Sayid in ]] Automobiles used by Kelvin Joe Inman *'M939 series 5-ton 6x6 United States Army logistical transportation Truck' **Episodes: **License plate: **Color: **Background: **More images: 2 more views Kevin Callis 200px|thumb|right|[[Kate watches Kevin Callis go to work for the Miami Dade Police Department in . The squad car number is visible as #18138]] Automobiles used by Kevin Callis *'1998-present Ford Crown Victoria CVPI (squad car)' **Episodes: **License plate: MD46641 (Florida) **Color: White **Background: This is a squad car from the Miami Dade Police Department, and the squad car number is visible as #18138. **More images: **External links: Lost Virtual Tour with image of license plate (non-Canon) Locke thumb|200px|right|[[Locke's VW Beetle from ]] 200px|thumb|right|[[Locke's company truck with logo on the door, from ]] Automobiles used by Locke * 1970 Volkswagen Beetle **Episodes: **License plate: California 2ABM487 **Color: Red * 1973–1979 Ford F-150 (company car) **Episodes: **License plate: Unknown **Color: Brown **Background: Unusually, the logo of the automobile maker is clearly visible on the rear view of this vehicle. Most real-world logos filmed in Lost are obscured, or are actually covered, as was the rear logo on Rose's Chevrolet. **More images: rear view with Ford logo *'1986-1990 Dodge Ram' **Epsiodes: **License plate: California 5Q49938 **Color: Grey and Blue **More images: front view *'1987-1990 Toyota Camry' **Episodes: ::See details of this vehicle under the listing for Helen. Mr. Paik 200px|thumb|right|[[Mr. Paik geht zu seinem Wagen, nachdem er mit Sun gesprochen hat]] ''Fahrzeuge von Mr. Paik *'2001–2006 Lexus LS 430' **Episode: **Nummernschild: (Südkorea) **Farbe: Schwarz **Anmerkung: In diesem Wagen wird er zu Jae Lees Beisetzung gefahren. **More images: Nadia 200px|right|thumb|[[Nadias Wagen aus ]] Fahrzeuge von Nadia *'1997–2001 Toyota Camry' **Episode: **Nummernschild: (Kalifornien) **Farbe: Rot **Anmerkung: Penelope Widmore 200px|thumb|right|[[Penelope Widmores Jaguar XJ aus ]] Fahrzeuge von Penelope Widmore *'2002–heute Jaguar XJ' **Episode: **Nummernschild: unbekannt **Farbe: Silber **Anmerkung: wahrscheinlich aus der X300 or X308-Reihe. **More images: Hinter- und Vorderansicht Ray Mullen 200px|right|thumb|Ray Mullen's Ford F-150 crashing alongside the road Automobiles used by Ray Mullen *'1992–1996 Ford F-150' **Episodes: **License plate: unknown **Color: Red **Background: Ray's truck is depicted as an Australian right-drive vehicle, although it is likely the real car was a U.S. left drive vehicle, and that the entire scene was horizontally flipped. Rose 200px|right|thumb|[[Rose thanks Bernard for helping free her Chevy Cavalier from the snow in . The large Chevrolet logo on the rear fascia directly between the tail lights has been covered by a swath of red tape]] Automobiles used by Rose *'1995–2005 Chevrolet Cavalier Sedan' **Episodes: **License plate: BNQ-1925 (New York) **Color: Silver **Background: This vehicle is a third generation (J-body) Chevrolet Cavalier Sedan, and its rear fascia identifies it as a post-2003 version. This automobile's front wheel drive (FWD) is featured in the closeup of the forward tires slipping in the snow. Note that the large Chevrolet "bowtie" logo that normally stretches between the two reverse lights has been covered by a swath of red tape. The Lost production crew, like nearly all television crews, seeks to eliminate the visibility of any identifiable logos. An exception is Locke's Ford truck, whose rear lid logo is visible in Lost. **More images: wider view, FWD slipping closeup Sawyer 200px|right|thumb|[[Sawyer's S-Class Mercedes Benz from ; Iowa license plate is visible; note removal of the 3-pointed star hood ornament]] 200px|right|thumb|[[Sawyer's Volvo S70 from ]] 200px|thumb|right|[[Sawyer's Ford Taurus (fourth generation) rental car from ]] 200px|thumb|right|[[Sawyer's E-39 BMW 5-Series from ]] Automobiles used by Sawyer *'2000–2005 Mercedes-Benz S-Class W220' **Episodes: **License plate: ??6-?TA (Iowa) **Color: Black **Background: This is the vehicle that Sawyer points out from the house window and lies about a hitman waiting inside of it. In actuality, it was Sawyer's vehicle. Note the absence of the Mercedes-Benz hood logo. Most real-world logos filmed in Lost are obscured, or are actually covered, as was the rear logo on Rose's Chevrolet. Also worth noting is the Iowa license plate, which connects Sawyer's flashback to the same state as Kate's flashback. **More images: Menacing window view *'1997-2000 Volvo S70' **Episodes: **License plate: Unknown **Color: Dark Blue **Background: **More images: More views *'2000–present Ford Taurus' **Episodes: **License plate: (Australia) **Color: silver **Background: Although this scene is set in Australia, the automobile and background are not horizontally flipped. However, in one shot where the US left-hand drive steering wheel would be visible, a map is strategically draped over the dash, obscuring it. This vehicle is a fourth generation Taurus, and the updated rear fascia and tail lights reveal it to be of 2004-2007 vintage. **External links: LostVirtualTour - reference on non-reversal of this scene. *'1996-2003 BMW 5-Series E39' **Episodes: **License plate: **Color: blue gray **Background: This BMW is an E39 model 5-Series, dating it to 1996-2003 model, the last "pre-Bangle" 5-Series. Tom Brennan 200px|thumb|right|Dr. [[Tom Brennan's E34 BMW 5-Series sedan from ]] Automobiles used by Tom Brennan *'1989-1996 BMW 5-Series E34' **Episodes: **License plate: 386-SQZ or 384-GC2 (Iowa) **Color: Silver **Background: This is an E34 body, which dates it to the 1988-1985 model years. Probably a 525i. The automobiles used for filming (one each for pre- and post-accident) are the same as the ones used for Jin's BMW in , due to the separate damage from each scene being visible on the same car. Note that this vehicle collided with the Golden Pontiac, below, which is another vehicle that has appeared in multiple episodes. **More images: License plate view **External links: ***LostVirtualTour - photo of the two vehicles used for this scene, in storage. Sonstige Dieser Abschnitt enthält Fahrzeuge, die keinem bestimmten Charakter zuzuordnen sind plates visible on the Pontiac]] *'1987-1991 Pontiac Bonneville' :See main article: Golden Pontiac :*Episodes: (set in New York), (set in Iowa), (set in Los Angeles) :*License plates: ::* : unknown ::* : 614 GJ5 (Iowa) ::* : unknown (California) :*Color: Gold :*Background: A golden H-body Pontiac Bonneville, apparently the same vehicle, appears in accidents in three different episodes in season one, leading to fan speculation of its significance. However, Damon Lindelof noted that although the same stunt vehicle was used, no intentional thread of connection was intended. :*More images: Michael's accident in Special, Locke's accident in Deus Ex Machina :*External links: Sledgeweb, Humpys.net, Fuselage question list, Damon Lindelof interview at Lost-TV . ]] *'Dodge Sprinter van' :See main article: William T. Kilpatrick :*License plate: 1646 HH (Michigan) :*Background: William T. Kilpatrick was kidnapped in this van in the Lost Experience, while trying to expose the Jeep corporation for collaborating with the Hanso Foundation's nefarious plans. The video was released on YouTube as part of Jeep's tie-in with The Lost Experience, as Jeep and Dodge are both owned by Chrysler. The video ended with the web URL for their tie-in site, letyourcompassguideyou.com. The vehicle is primarily a commercial cargo vehicle in the US, as seen by the lack of passenger windows. :*More images: another view, another view with windows visible, license plate. :*External links: Video *'Bus' :*Episode: :*Background: Juliet made a dark joke when Richard Alpert attempted to recruit her to work for Mittelos Bioscience, that the only way she would be able to was if Edmund Burke got run over by a bus. He did towards the end of the same episode, as he stepped into the street. The bus had an Apollo Candy ad on it. The bus was a real vehicle from the fleet of TheBus, Honolulu City and County's transit company. :*External links: Behind-the-scenes stunt caught by Ryan Okazawa; Blurry screencaptures from Sledgeweb; TheBus.org *'Mr. Cluck's Lieferwagen' :*Chevrolet Express 2500 Lieferwagen :*Episode: :*Nummernschild: 3PCI017 (Kalifornien) :*Wagennummer (auf den Seiten und dem Heck): 513937 :*Farbe: Gelb (Mr. Cluck's Betriebsfarbe) :*Background: Der Lieferwagen parkt vor Hurleys Mr. Cluck's-Filiale in Diamond Bar, Kalifornien, als der Meteorit einschägt. See also *Autounfall *Transportation * Category:Listen